Immobilized
by Ash Berlitz
Summary: Dawn is getting bullied at school. Who will help and defend her? Pearlshipping (Ash and Dawn) one-shot.
**(FLASHBACK)**

"Hey, you, what kind of 'shoes' are that?" A student says, causing everybody to laugh at Dawn, she was wearing pink boots in math class. Dawn does not say anything.

"Have you ever considered wearing shoes? In those boots, you can't even run! And it's not the winter season yet!" Everybody starts to laugh harder. Dawn completely unresponsive and shocked. Fortunately, the teacher came in the class, and everyone became silent.

Girls are silently laughing and picking on Dawn at the rear of the classroom. Dawn is too afraid to make eye contact with them.

"We are going to learn about similar polygons and triangles, in other words; the unit of similarity. Any questions?" The teacher said.

"Yes," A student raised up from his chair. "Dawn is hiding something inside her boots!" The class begins to laugh hard. Dawn starts to cry.

 **(END OF FLASHBACK)**

Dawn is a new student in the school she recently moved to, and their family had to go to a better place because it had better jobs and a better quality of living.

The alarm in Dawn's bedroom goes off. She gets up very slowly and murmurs words to herself on not going to school. She slowly gets dressed, wearing the same clean pink boots. She goes downstairs to see that her breakfast is prepared and waiting at the dining table. She slowly eats it.

"Why do I have to go to such a stupid, mean school? Whenever I think of people laughing at me, it makes me want to kill myself, ugh." She is deep in her fearful thoughts.

"Dawn, is something the matter?" Johanna asked.

"Nothing mom…" Dawn replied back.

She got ready and headed off to school.

 **(DAWN'S POV)**

My first day of school and I'm already made fun of, great. We should have never moved to this darn wild place. I hope I get friends and not be in a class of rude people.

I meet up at the school. At my locker, I get supplies, only to be greeted by Jessie, a girl I damn hate.

"Still wearing pink boots?" Jessie said. She left laughing off in the distance.

Great, looks like they haven't forgotten about me yet. I read my schedule and head to off to science class. Hopefully, this one won't be bad, I hope.

"Welcome back students, most of you are sleepy today, probably suffering from the first day of school sickness. Anyways, we are not going to do work because it's the 2nd day of school and we don't want to stress you out already, so we will do fun group experiments!" The teacher said.

Great this will be fun, I guess.

"Ash, you will be with Barry and Paul. Dawn, you will be with Jessie and Kenny," The teacher said.

Oh god no, not Jessie and Kenny! This is much worse than yesterday, a double threat of two people that pick on me!

"Hey, surprised you are with us? Be glad, with me you won't lose marks in a group effort," Kenny said, smirking. I decided not to say anything.

"Alright students, we are going to make plastic milk as our science experiment for today," The teacher said.

Plastic milk? I hope nobody drinks that.

Our group was already set with materials to make the plastic milk, and there was a manual list too. I sat there and did nothing, I was bored and sad too, Jessie and Kenny are being selfish and not even letting me try to do one thing in the manual list. Pfft, hell, if I ask them to involve me they will start calling me rude things.

I was looking at the teacher, completely unaware of what they are doing behind me. I felt something on my hair, I touch my hair for one second, I look at my hand and see that there is plastic milk covering my hand! And plastic milk was pouring over me, I yelled. Everybody started to laugh like crazy; this is not okay! I run out of the class and head to the bathroom; there were people in the hallways making fun of me too! I believe this school day is the worst!

"Jessie and Kenny, why did you both did that?" The teacher asked, in a mad tone.

"Because it was fun and it was a scientific experiment right?" Jessie said.

"You both should immediately apologize to her when you come back, if you do this one more time, you will be sent to the office, am I understood?" The teacher said, and they both nodded.

"You both are idiots, learn to respect a new student," Ash said, glaring at Kenny and Jessie.

Back on Dawn's side.

I was trying my hardest to wash off all this 'plastic milk' off my hair; I look like a total disaster if I was walking down the hallways with plastic milk on my hair. Why did they have to do that? I start crying in the bathroom.

After one minute, I stop the tears dripping down from my eyes. I finish washing off all the white goo on my hair, at least they didn't mess it up that bad. I fix my hair with my hand, trying to cover up the screwed parts of my hair. I head back to class. When I arrived to class, I'm surprised; they weren't even sent to the office for what they did to me? What a school.

"Welcome back, how is your messed up hair?" Kenny asked, with a grin on his face. I did not want to say anything.

"You better be silent," Jessie said. I was about to get very mad until I hear someone defending me. I'm quite shocked to see it is Ash protecting me.

"Holy crap, do you both have anything better to do than picking on the new student?" Ash said, angered by what they are doing.

"We aren't picking on anyone, we are giving criticism," Jessie said.

"Shut up, if you are offering criticism, it wouldn't have been of negative and terrible quality, jeez learn to think. That is not the case either, you are directly making fun of her, I see nothing funny about her," Ash said. Both went silent and proceeded to what they were doing.

The bell has rung. Math class.

I went through math class, no big deal, nothing happened, the class was silent the entire time while the teacher was giving a huge lecture about his math life.

Then, in art class.

Nothing happened either since it is the second day of school, we were only planning to get art supplies.

Finally, it became lunch. I sat on an empty table and began to eat. Until Jessie and Kenny sit beside me, not this again. And Ash was not here to defend me, what can I do now?!

"Hey, what do you have for lunch?" Kenny asked. I don't want to tell that jerk what I have inside my bag.

"Fine then," Jessie in fast motion snatched my lunch bag. I started to yell at her to give it to me back. Only to see her drop my lunch in the garbage and give me an empty lunch bag.

"You didn't bring anything to eat with," Jessie said, laughing. Even other students nearby were laughing. I ran off while crying.

I was crying outside of the school until I see a familiar face, it was Ash.

"Dawn, I heard about what happened," Ash said, I was about to leave until he held my arm.

"You can have my lunch; I don't feel hungry anyways," I was shocked, he was offering me his lunch? Nobody has ever done that to me.

"No thanks Ash, I'm alright, thanks for the offer, I appreciate it," Damn it, now why did I said that?

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Never mind," I took the lunch he offered me, it smells good too. There were yogurt, cookies and a slice of pizza. How tasty.

"Ash, I'm very thankful, I really mean it," I said, blushing.

"No problem, I hate to see people that are being made fun of, especially new students," Ash said.

I begin to eat the lunch Ash has offered me, it was so delicious, I was about to ask for more, but that would be bad manners.

"Ash, thank you very much, I enjoyed the lunch," I said, smiling while redness is forming on my face.

"Your welcome," Ash replied, smiling.

Why am I getting this good feeling when I'm near Ash? It makes me feel more secure and confident with him.

The bell rings, indicating it was physical education class.

I wouldn't run with boots in physical education class, so I changed up in the girls change room into my sports clothes.

"Wow, you finally are wearing shoes. Finally, you made an intelligent decision," Jessie said. I still did not say anything back.

We played an organized game of dodgeball; I was getting bothered all the time by Jessie; she kept telling the teacher that I was cheating and looks like she was sent to the office. I laughed.

It was the end of physical education, just the last class which was ELA class.

I entered the class and took my seat. I heard someone whisper in my ear.

"Too bad, Ash won't be here to protect you in this class, loser," Jessie said. I can tell that she is infuriated after what happened in the gym.

The class received a lecture that lasted for the entire class time, and the bell finally rang; the school classes were over, and I can finally head home. I went to my locker and got my backpack and went to go back to my house until Jessie and Kenny stepped in my way.

"Do you think you can go home that quickly? Messed up girl," Jessie said, in an enraged voice. I was so god damn scared.

She lifted me up by the neck and started to slam me against the locker. It was starting to hurt more and more as she did it.

"You don't deserve to be here," Kenny said.

They started saying so many rude comments that I began to cry; Misty was about to throw me hard onto the floor until someone pushed her.

"STOP IT!" Ash yelled.

"What are you doing here? Don't interrupt our business!" Kenny yelled.

"How dare you hurt Dawn like that, what has she ever done to you?!" Ash yelled louder.

"SHE HAS DONE EVERYTHING," Misty yelled.

Ash shows them the fight recorded on the phone.

"If you both bother her again, I will send this video evidence to the principal, and you will face suspension for a very long time," Ash said. Misty and Kenny ran away.

I hugged Ash while crying.

"It's okay Dawn, they won't bother you anymore, this happens to a lot of people, when they are new, they don't easily get respected on the first day, later as more times you attend the school, you will be respected, and you will make great friends, I will tell the principal to make an arrangement with classes to put me in the same classes as you have, due to protection issues," Ash said, smiling.

I stopped crying. Is he going to protect me the entire time? This is like a dream come true for me.

"Thanks, Ash, for everything," I said, I began to head off home until I hear him call me.

"Wait!" Ash said.

"Yeah?"

"I have one thing to tell you, actually show you. Close your eyes please," I was confused, so I just close my eyes. I jumped a little bit when I felt something smooth touch my lips and stayed in that position. I open my eyes for a second, and I see that Ash is kissing me.

Somehow, the most intelligent and handsome boy in the school is kissing me in front of my very own eyes! We both departed for breath; I wish that kiss lasted much longer.

"Can we be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ash asked, smiling nervously.

"SURE!" I squealed and gave a peck on his lips.

We both held hands and headed to our house.

You can say, they lived a perfect and happy school life for the entire academic year.

* * *

 **End of story! It is a one-shot, hope you enjoyed! Please R &R and I'm open for any suggestions.**


End file.
